Ward
by Masked-Intel
Summary: A storyline that delves deeper into the life of a Zealot in StarCraft who is sick of fighting a pointless war. To get away from the death and destruction, he must team up with a crew of unexpected allies with a common cause, and get out by force.


I am called Ward, and I am a foot soldier serving under some being called 'The Executor.' A Zealot, they call me. I am beginning to lose my zeal, while my brothers, also branded this borderline insult, march into blatantly obvious traps of needle spines and claws set by the Zerg, or into the barrel of a Terran Siege Tank, to their deaths. I took the path of the Khala for my heritage, for my people, but I begin to wonder how I am the only one who makes it out alive every time. I have been shipped back to the Nexus placed near every battlefield an unthinkable amount of times, in near death condition, but I always end up back in the fray before the battle is over. Nevertheless, I struggle on, even after the incineration of my home planet, Aiur. My family made it onto the last Carrier leaving the planet before said incineration, my son, Xero, and my wife, Pelcies, now piloting Interceptors. The only thing that matters in my life is safe, yet in peril day after day. I always wonder if the next day might be their, or my, last.

"Father," Xero yelled, awakening me from the drag of cold sleep, and setting in motion the after-burn of it, "You must let the capsules work, stay as still as you can." I tried, but something was different from this awakening, as opposed to all of my past cold sleep experiences. I jerked and swayed violently, grinding my teeth, and squeezing my eyes shut, "This-s-s is not m-medicine, damn it!" I said, through my teeth, as I let out a howl of pain, bringing the Commandant of the Carrier, Rimik, to the chambers, "Boy! Get back to your post!" he shouted at Xero, who immediately exited through the nearest door. After what seemed like an eternity, I began to fall asleep, the effects of the 'medicinal' capsules wearing off, and my energy failing me, when Rimik scoffed and said, "Come now, Ward. You're good, but not good enough to get more sleep than the others!" I awoke, feeling as awful as I have normally, "En Taro Adun, Rimik." I said as enthusiastically as I could. I raised a flat hand sluggishly to my forehead, "At ease, soldier. As if you could be any further…" He saluted in return, and walked away. I walked around the chambers for a minute, looking for a door that signified sustenance. I walked into a blank faced door, and into a cafeteria of some sort, three people dining on what looked like Zergling tail. I sat down on one of the open seats, and filled a plate with the substance. I ate as fast as I could, seeing as my small inconvenience left me with little time, when my wife entered the room, happy as if she had just been gifted new life. She embraced my neck, and whispered in my ear, "It will be a good day today, Ward…" I could not reply, all Zealots were ordered to the Armory at that exact point in time. A good day? I beg to differ, my love.

There were ten of us 'Zealots', as well as one Dragoon. The suit of hell, I referred to it as. A Zealot was only placed into a Dragoon if he or she has lost the use of their lower body or been mortally wounded, and they still wish to fight. As they are placed into it, the suit is flooded with plasma, it's form of attack, and a 'Technological Augment' is shoved into their brain, through the eye, as the power source. Their Psi, their life force, is how it is powered. This causes permanent damage if usage is prolonged, so the weaker ones are usually retired after the third use. But, the loyalty of a Protoss, when it has a worthy cause, is broken by death. We were loaded into the Shuttles, I having a shared Shuttle with the one in the Dragoon, and a newly recruited Zealot. The recruit, obviously a fledgling in the ways of war, tries to strike up a conversation, "So," he says nervously, "Any, uh, good war stories from anyone?" I glared, but the Dragoon began to vent, "You… fool! You have no idea of the horrors of battle! My being in this shell is the result of my legs being severed by a Sunken Colony on a raid into a Zerg Hive Cluster! My brothers were not as lucky!" he raged, shaking the Shuttle from his fit. I stuck my hand between the two, "Pick your next actions wisely, Dragoon! Is it a good idea to harm someone who is brave enough to fight by your side? He is risking the same fate as your brothers, give the young one credit for that!" I said. He stuttered, then deactivated his Com. Link. No one could say anything to him, and he couldn't be heard. I looked at the rookie, nearing tears from his fault. I counseled him, "Cry not, young one. His temperament was not of your fault entirely. The trauma of being in a war has us all on edge. Obviously you have quite a lot to learn. You are a soldier now, you will fight, you will kill, and every minute will be risking injury, or death. Surely a small mistake will not break your spirit." He seemed to rise a bit, at the mention of adventure. "Thank you, old one! I am Ker! I would like to be your apprentice!" I could not believe he wanted to be an apprentice of mine. He would not leave me be the entire trip, "Quite forward, aren't you? Why be an apprentice of mine?" I finally said, after a long period of odd questions. He laughed, and then replied, "You are wise, battle-hardened, and seem to know the concepts of war far better than I!" I scratched my head, my ego satiated by his praise. I did not know how he knew of my experiences or knowledge, but Rimik praised me as well, so I disregarded it "Hmm. Ker, I'll consider it." I said heroically. He shook with delight towards my response, "Thank you, Master! You shall not be disappointed!"

We were on our way to an Aiurian chapel overrun by the Zerg; the nasty fools have no respect for even the holy grounds. Our only objective was to protect the Probes from any damage. Landing had always made my heart droop in fear. We were beamed down, letting the silent Dragoon down first. I and Ker, along with three other Zealots, followed the Probes to about 300 yards away from the mineral fields, where the warping in of a Nexus and two Pylons, was planned. Expecting a welcome wagon, I drew my blades. Sure enough, five Zerglings sprung from the ground, as the little beasts often do, and headed for the Probes. They snarled, barred their disgusting teeth, and brandished their already bloodied claws. I cut down two with one swathe, one was disintegrated by the Dragoons' Particle Bolt, and the last two were handled by the other Zealots. The outside of the notoriously sizeable chapel was soon swept with Protoss presence, many Dragoon, Zealots, Archons, and even two Reavers were marching into the chapels massive doors. Pylons, Gateways, and Photon Cannons surrounding every meter of the building. A Grand Carrier arrived, and Keurig The Mighty, a famous Zealot, was beamed towards the Nexus. His Psionic presence brung many to their knees in respect, but I had none for the fool. He was renowned for supposedly killing a large group of Ultralisks, with nothing but an attack that any Protoss warrior can achieve. Psionic Assaults, blasts of Psi that affect the mind and body. A blatant lie. But he is famous for these lies, so I let it be. "He is nothing, Ker." I said to the young one, kneeling, "Get up. Fame means little in a warzone." Ker was starstruck, "Ward, his exploits are real! I have a feeling!" he said. I scoffed and replied, "It's called a headache, naïve boy! He has bodyguards that have more experience than him!" He shook his head, arose, and we ventured on towards the chapel.

I kept watching the blurs of Observers and Dark Templars pass before me, one of the Templars acknowledging me, "Bullshit war, right?" I couldn't help but wonder who she was. We arrived on site of the chapel. Ker drew his blades, and dashed in, as did I. We were immediately attacked by a multitude of beasts, "Hydralisks on the right, and Lings on the left! Pitiful arrangements, you slimy pieces of cannon fodder!" A Zealot yelled in anger. One by one, we pushed the mongrels back, back into the depths of the chapel. A Hydralisk assaulted me with its scythes, "Well met, foolish warrior!" I said to it. It replied, "Fool?! I'll show you the power of the Zerg, incessant vermin!" We traded attacks, sinking blades into each other and retreating feet away, only to repeat it again and again. The battle went undisturbed, for at least twenty minutes. I was finally grappled by the Hydralisk, and tossed through one of the windows. My Psionic Shield was shatered, and we both fought as bloodied messes. It slithered out of the window, only to slump to the ground, and say, "Hold, mighty adversary! We are fighting a pointless war, and I'm all but done with it…" I was still surprised that it could speak, "Tell me then, Hydralisk! Why do you continue to fight?!" I said, sensing my hypocrisy. It picked itself up, and retracted its claws, poking out what appeared to be a pair of hands, "How in Adun's name have your race had that ability?!" I shouted in astonishment, the Hydralisk still yards away from me. He crept closer, noticing that the dune blocked vision to and from the battle, "Let me tell you something, ignorant Protoss. My name is Kruge, and right now, I could pierce your brain in a matter of seconds!" He roared threateningly, "But, I feel that you have the same views as I do. I know Zealots, as they call you, they layed waste to my bretheren, and I knew I would have died in a fight with you. You are weakened because you do not see this war as the right decision, not as our respective allies do." His breath was noxious, yet his knowledge was infinite, it seemed, "Go on, Kruge." I ushered him, "Very well. I propose you gather any forces who have similar beliefs, and come with me. My ally, Yggdrasill, has agreed to transport any willing to secede." I thought back to the Dark Templar who commented on the war to me, and Ker would follow me if I jumped into a volcano, "Very well… friend." I agreed, "We shall meet in this very dune for take-off."

I trekked across the warzone, searching for Ker, when he found me, "Look out, Master!" He warned. I turned as a Zergling dashed for me. I focused my mind, and in one split second, the Zergling was in my power, "Psionic Assault!" I yelled, and a small combustion occurred, killing the vermin, leaving it as a pile of bones and blood. I drew my blades, and proceeded to cut my way towards my apprentice, through the masses of claws and scythes, dodging needle spines by millimeters and arrived with Ker, "Young one, let us retreat!" I yelled over the assault on our ears, "Oh, but Master! I'm winning!" he said enthusiastically, "Damn it, boy! This is not a game! Retreat!" I repeated, thunder accompanying my voice. He did not hesitate after the second order, dashing for the Nexus. I proceeded, but was bumped by an invisible force, "You never answered me, buddy." A voice said, calmly. A Dark Templar appeared from her veil, and said, "Well, let's get outta here!" with a running step. I nodded and began to head for the Nexus myself.

Stepping into the glow of the nearest Pylon, I was overcome with a feeling of sleep. I shook my head, and was greeted by The Dark Templar and Ker, "Hey, Master! This is a cool girl you've been hanging out with!" I was puzzled, but I disregarded it, "Hey, Templar." I called, "You said you hated this war, right?" I asked. She and Ker nodded in agreement, "Entire family was incinerated on Aiur because of the fuckin' Zerg infestation." She mused, "For Aiur, I hear all o' them say. Where is it now? In a giant soot bag, that's where. I loved my parents deeply, but I ain't willin' to get killed for the dead. Ah, but I don't mean to dump shit on 'ya. I'm Celecite. And this…", she punched the air, and came in contact with a hidden Dark Templar, "Is my dumb brother, Cailen." He dropped the cloaking, "Dammit, sis! You promised I could scare 'em!" he said. They were both quite small-framed, about my age, and had odd accents, not finishing every word in a sentence. I immediately assessed this, "Well, we'll need all the help we can get. I have a source who is willing to take us away from the war, to a better place than this hellhole." I quietly preached, "Are you all with me?" With no hesitation, all three of my allies agreed in unison. I thought for a minute, then said, "Ker, you are alone here, no family present, correct?" I queried, "Yep! All family members accounted for, Me, Myself, and I!" he said in a childlike state. "That means…" I mumbled, and ran towards the extraction point for our Carrier. I was beamed up, and I entered the docking bay.

Pelcies and Xero were diligently at their battle stations, awaiting any orders. I tapped Pelcies' shoulder, along with Xero's, and said, "My family, this is the day we leave the war!" I stated softly, "All you must do is leave these stations now, pack, and run with me." After scouting the Carrier a bit, Rimik was asleep, the portly pilot holding a hot mug of water. Odd. My family was ready, and, without a word, we dropped down onto the extraction point. Along with Celecite and Cailen, we took off for the rendezvous point.


End file.
